Ter Novamente
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Essa é o final de Gostava mais de mim e Agir Estupidamente... O que acontece no 3 vassouras? Reviews Please!


_Disclaimer: Angra dos Reis pertence ao Legião. Os personagens, tirando as gêmeas, pertencem a JJ Rowling._

Ter Novamente 

_"Deixa, se fosse sempre assim quente_

_Deita aqui perto de mim"_

"Mas eu desaprendi a perdoar" ficou ecoando na cabeça de Draco, e ele já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo. Levantou e andou em direção a ruiva, que o olhava temerosa. "Mas eu desaprendi a perdoar" ele a encarou frente a frente, seus olhos cinzas os olhos castanhos dela... "Mas eu desaprendi a perdoar" Que raios ele poderia fazer pra tê-la de volta?... Porque não adiantava dizer que tinha raiva dos Weasley, seu desejo por ela era mais forte, mais genuíno. "Mas eu desaprendi a perdoar" Ele a beijou.

Toda a falta que sentira dela naqueles anos, toda a dor pela qual passara todo aquele tempo, tudo isso sumiu no momento em que os lábios se encostaram. Envolveu Gina com seus braços, apertando-a contra si. O frio que sempre tomava conta de seu coração pareceu se extinguir feito chama na chuva. 

Ela não fez a menor menção de resistir ou de se afastar. Draco soube que ela também estava desejando aquilo pelo modo que suas pernas amoleceram e todo o pouco peso do corpo dela se apoiava em seus braços. Mas ele jamais a deixaria cair. Não cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

_"Tem dias em que tudo está em paz_

_E agora todos os dias são iguais"_

-Draco!- ela repreendeu ao fim do beijo.

-Não me diga que você não queria.

-Você não devia, Draco, você... Argh, eu te odeio!

-Claro, suas pernas moles mostraram bem isso.

-Arghh!- ela falou mais alto.

Ele a puxou pelo braço e tornou a beija-la, com ainda mais paixão e mais vontade que da vez anterior. Era como um animal louco de sede, sede dos beijos de Gina, da maneira como os lábios deles se tocavam, como as línguas se encontravam e se acariciavam, da maneira como ela girava o rosto pra continuar o beijo, e nunca se sentia saciado. Foram longos minutos a beijando desta forma, e ele sabia que ela não sabia resistir a esses beijos dele: quanto mais passionais, mais difíceis de negar.

-Diga agora que quer ir pra casa sem mim, Virgínia.

-Draco Malfoy, você não presta.

-Ah, você sempre dizia isso... E sabe o que você fazia depois?- ele perguntou sussurrando no ouvido dela com a voz maliciosa.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso e um tapinha no braço dele.

-Eu deveria te mandar embora!- ela falou docemente

-Não haverá mais dias sem mim, nunca mais.

_"Se fosse só sentir saudade_

_Mas tem sempre algo mais_

_Seja como for_

_É uma dor que dói no peito_

_Pode rir agora que estou sozinho_

_Mas não venha me roubar"_

Eles entraram no pequeno apartamento de Gina, há poucos metros do três vassouras. A lareira continuava acesa, e não havia nenhum outro foco de luz.

-Draco...- ela murmurou de repente.- As meninas...

-O que tem elas?

-É melhor... Eu não sei como elas iriam reagir... Melhor... Ahn... Eu conversar com elas antes de você vê-las...

-Você está me expulsando da sua casa?- ele perguntou falsamente ofendido.

-Não é isso...- ela falou corando.- Eu quero que você fique hoje...- ela corou ainda mais.- Mas acho que seria apropriado falar com as meninas antes de você ficar de vez aqui.

Draco olhou em volta com um falso ar de desprezo.

-Você acha que eu vou querer morar nisso?- ele perguntou com a voz arrastada.

A resposta foi um olhar magoado da ruiva, ele pode ver suas bochechas se tornando vermelhas.

-Eu tinha a intenção de te levar pra morar comigo!- ele falou abrindo um sorriso.

Ela só conseguiu pensar no quanto tinha sentido a falta daquele tipo de coisa vinda dele, do quanto tinha sido difícil pra ela criar Anne e Dayse sozinha. Então, pensou no quanto deveria doer pra ele saber que tinha duas meninas e não poder se aproximar delas.

-Foram catorze anos difíceis.- ele falou como se lesse os pensamentos da mulher.- Então, se você pretende conversar com as meninas antes, eu compreendo. Enquanto isso, eu arrumo minha casa pra receber mais três.

-Isso, também vai depender da aceitação delas.

-Ah... No final, o que dói mais é o fato de eu desconhecer a maior parte das coisas sobre elas. Eu não sei mais que o essencial: Anne é desobediente, arredia, bagunceira, mas muito esperta e um tanto ambiciosa. Já Dayse, aparentemente é paciente e alegre, e gentil também.

-Como você sabe...?- perguntou surpresa.

-Como eu sei? Oras! Anne é uma sonserina, e Dayse uma lufa-lufa, não? Essas são coisas fáceis de deduzir a partir disso. Mas eu não sei... A cor preferida delas, nem qual a matéria que elas tem mais dificuldade, nem os doces que gostam, nem os cantores que odeiam... Eu não sei nada!

-Isso, você vai ter tempo de descobrir, amor.

A resposta de Draco foi beija-la mais uma vez, agora, a derrubando no sofá.

_Vamos brincar perto da usina_

_Deixa pra lá, a angra é dos reis_

_Por que se explicar se não existe perigo?_

-Anne, quem diria, gosta mais de vermelho. Ela ama coisas vermelhas. A colcha da cama dela é vermelha. 

-Deve identificar com a cor do cabelo.

-Provável.- disse Gina rindo.

-Dayse gosta de azul. Acho que ela deve ter puxado alguma coisa muito séria de você, porque ela odeia estar na lufa-lufa. O sonho dela era ser da Grifinória ou da Sonserina "eu quero estar em uma casa de opinião, não de aliados!"

-hahahahha- ele riu, mexendo nos cachos dela.- Que coisa... Essa é minha garotinha.

-Mas se você pensa que ela é garotinha, você pode ir pensando de novo. Eu tenho uma péssima notícia pra você. Sua garotinha Dayse tem _namorado_.

-O que?- ele perguntou.

-Ahn... Ela está namorando um Sonserino...- a respiração de Draco tornou ao normal.-Na verdade, o filho daquela sua ex-namoradinha... Patil... Com aquele seu amiguinho, qual era mesmo o nome dele?

-Malcom.

-Que seja. Dayse está namorando com ele, por menos sonserino que isso possa parecer.

-Qualquer sonserino namoraria uma menina Malfoy, mesmo que ela estivesse na Grifinória.

-E qualquer garota Malfoy seria louca por um Grifinório mesmo estando na Sonserina.

-O que você quer dizer???

-Que Anne tem uma paixão por um grifinório... Um tal de Mark Potter, sabe?

Draco chegou a mostrar os dentes diante da informação, mas Gina sorriu e o beijou.

Senti teu coração perfeito batendo à toa 

_E isso dói_

_Seja como for_

_É uma dor que dói no peito_

_Pode rir agora que estou sozinho_

_Mas não venha me roubar_

-Foi horrível viver achando que você era a coisa mais suja que existia.

-Eu fiz o que você pediu, não fiz? Você tem que cumprir sua palavra.

-Fiquei tão orgulhosa quando soube!

-Você não deveria saber! Era espionagem! Enquanto houvesse guerra você não deveria saber!

Tudo que ela fez foi mostrar o pingente que estava preso na corrente que ela usava. Era, inconfundivelmente, uma fênix dourada. Aquilo significava que ela era da ordem de fênix, significava que ela era reconhecida como uma das bruxas mais poderosas e mais importantes entre as forças da resistência.

-Eu passei a fazer parte da ordem quando salvei o Harry dos comensais, no meu quinto ano. Agora você entende meu desespero quando descobri o que você era. Eu parei de ir a missões quando descobriram que eu estava grávida. E só por ser da ordem, é que eu não fui expulsa de Hogwarts. Eu era perseguida, eu era Weasley. Eu podia morrer!  Mas pra minha sorte, em agosto ele foi derrotado. 

Draco sacudiu a cabeça, então, lhe veio a pergunta.

-Pra onde você foi quando saiu da Toca? Eu estive lá...

Gina mordeu o lábio inferior, como fazia sempre que não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. Depois de alguns minutos, ela falou:

-Na casa do Harry. Eu fiquei lá por algum tempo. Muito tempo. Uns dois anos.

-Na casa do Potter?- ele perguntou amargo.- Com tantos lugares que você poderia ir, você foi pra casa do Potter???

_Vai ver que não é nada disso_

_Vai ver que já não sei que sou_

_Vai ver que nunca fui eu mesmo_

_A culpa é toda sua e nunca foi_

-Eu estava sozinha! Você tinha escolhido Voldemort! O que você queria que eu fizesse?- ela gritou em resposta ao tom alto que ele usara.

-Você podia ir pra casa do seu irmão, com aquela cabeçuda da Granger! Você podia ir morar no Egito com teu outro irmão, ou Romênia com o outro! Você podia fazer milhares de coisas!

-As meninas precisavam de alguém que me ajudasse a cuidar delas! A Hermione tinha seu próprio filho pra cuidar! O Gui não está sozinho, ele tem uma namorada... E o Carlinhos, oras, ele não sabe nada sobre crianças! Ele cuida de dragões.

-Você não precisava ir morar com o Potter!

-Eu não precisaria se elas tivessem um pai presente.

-Você me mandou embora.

-Você escolheu Voldemort.

-Desculpe.- ele murmurou após minutos de silêncio.

-Ahn?- ela murmurou deitada meio debaixo dele.

-Desculpe por não ter escolhido você logo de cara.

-Ah, Draco... Já foi.

_Mesmo se as estrelas começassem a cair_

_E a luz queimasse tudo ao redor_

_E fosse o fim chegando cedo_

_E você visse nosso corpo em chamas_

_Deixa pra lá. _

-Eu te amo, Virginia.- ele falou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas que ele não deixaria cair.

-Eu também te amo.- ela respondeu, sem esconder que chorava.

Então havia os lábios dele dos dela, e a abraçava tão forte que ela não poderia se mexer se quisesse. O corpo dele pesava sobre ela, mas ela amava este peso, e amava a maneira como ele beijava agora seu pescoço, desabotoando sua capa, tirando sua blusa. Ela se deixava envolver pelo momento, e não notou quando os dois caíram no tapete em frente à lareira, entre beijos e carícias. 

Eles ardiam de desejo e saudades dos momentos que já haviam vivido. Ia o despindo sem nem ao menos questionar se era cedo demais. O tempo passava, a lua já estava alta no céu, e eles continuavam ali, o suor e o resto das lágrimas se misturando a salivas dos beijos, as respirações ofegantes dos dois junto aos pequenos murmúrios, e a madeira que restava na lareira estalando.

Até se soltarem, exaustos, a cabeça dele pousada sobre o seio dela, a cabeça dela apoiada na dele. Os braços dos dois entrelaçados, enquanto o sono vinha chegando lentamente.

Quando as estrelas começarem a cair 

_Me diz, me diz pra onde a gente vai fugir?_

-Draco...

-Hum...

-Você não vai embora de novo, não é?

-Eu não vou embora nunca, Gina... Nem que o céu despenque sobre nossas cabeças, eu não irei mais dar um passo pra longe de você. Nunca mais. Sabe porque?

-Hum?

-Eu vivi catorze anos esperando o dia de hoje, o dia em que eu ia te beijar, e te ter, e sabia que nesse dia, eu estaria preso a ti pra sempre.

-Ah... Draco... Eu sempre estive presa a ti pra sempre.

-Virginia Weasley.- ele falou, girando o rosto um pouco para vê-la.- Você quer casar comigo?

-Ahn... Não sei...- ela falou, e ele deu uma lambidinha na pele dela mais próxima de si, a fazendo rir.- Ah Draco, que idiota, claro que eu quero...

-Então... acho que querendo ou não, as meninas vão ter que vir morar comigo.

Ela riu, e sorriu depois. Sua solidão havia acabado.

N/A: Ao meu genro Phil, porque eu sei como ele se sentia sozinho antes de encontrar minha filhinha Fló... E ao meu namoradim feliz, porque ele me inspira a escrever feliz ao invés de triste.


End file.
